Run
by Bowties-and-Handcuffs
Summary: Another story about Scarlett and her star crossed lover Marvin.


"For being fat you sure run fast," I yell over my shoulder to the Absorbaloff chasing after me. Despite being chased I let out a giant laugh, what a hideous creature. Is he related to swine? I turn around the corner, knocking down a bucket in the process, trying to slow him down. I glance at my watch, I have to be somewhere! "I will get you. There is no where else you can run!" He yells after me. "Oh yea!" I ask triumphantly, my grin wavers as I skid to a stop. He's right, this is a dead end. Awkward. I spin around and face him. "Hey look guy, you don't wanna absorb me. I mean, I probably tasted nasty and processed. Like spray cheese. Yuck!" I make a face for emphasis. "I doubt that. You look yummy." He says proceeding closer. "I'm really not." I retort glancing on a shelf above him I notice a certain chemical compound I'm quite familiar with. Acid. I look at the board stabilizing it, I can easily knock it over with my bag. "Hey, you know what. I'm really sorry, but you know... Somehow you'll probobly resurrect. Almost every villain does." "What do you mean?" He asks, looking confused. I make a face and swing my bag up, hitting the acid. It spills all over him, splashing some of me in the process. "Ouchouchouch!" I complain as I blindly hit my vortex manipulator, transporting me out of there. I land with a bang on a metal floor. I glance up awkwardly to make sure no one was looking, then I lick the floor. New new new new new New York. Neat! I get up and find a bathroom, and wash the skin that acid spilt on. I'm about to hit the coordinates I am supposed to be when I realized Uncle Jack would be disappointed if I don't pay him a visit. I skip around the hospital until spotting him. I walk up to him grinning. "Wow man, you really let yourself go!" I exclaim. He rolls his eyes. "What do you want Scarlett?" "Nothing." I answer, wobbling back and forth on my heels. He starts to close his eyes, and I'm worried if he's falling asleep. "No I'm kidding!" I say, slamming my hands on his tank dramatically. "I just want to know if mum got me those boots I wanted. You know? The ones that zipper?" He doesn't open his eyes but I see his mouth move. "No come on. This isn't fair! I see you smirking, I know you are up." I let out a frustrated breath. "Last time I ever visit you." I announce typing in the coordinates to the destination I should have reached hours ago. I land on my feet this time. Good, because I'd hate to hit this dirt. Dad says there are rats, but mum says he's lying. I walk past all the skulls that turn my way. "What are you looking at?" I mumble as I reach the room with all the boxes. I reach the correct one and knock on it. "Aye yo Dorium. I got dat diamond you wanted." I say jokingly. I open his box and he look unamused. "Set it in front of me. It will shine in the dark, I'm tired of sitting in darkness all day!" "Stop being so dramatic." I say setting it in the corner of his box. "Why couldn't you get it yourself?" "You must be kidding Scarlett!" He claims, wide eyes. "Lazy!" I yell back jokingly. After an awkward silence I make a face. "I better get going. Me and dad are picking mum up from this pyramid thing tomorrow. I wanna make sure to get some rest and shower." "Alright. It's not like a need a play by play," Dorium nods. "Meow." I say rolling my eyes. I hit the 'home' button dad set and closed my eyes as I transported home. I land in the TARDIS striking a pose for dad. He looks at me and shakes his head, "Do you always have to do that?" "Perhaps." I say plopping down in the chair. "You are your mothers child." He says shaking his head. "Ew don't say that! I don't say innuendos in every sentence." I claim standing up. "Perhaps not," he says laughing. "Speaking of your mother, you should get to bed. You know what they say. If you are anticipating something, the quicker you go to bed the quicker tomorrow comes." "You invented that saying! When you were gonna let me sign the Deceleration of Independence!" I shake my head disappointedly. "It wasn't even worth it. Well, goodnight dad. See ya tomorrow." "Good night Scarlett!" He calls after me as I descend up the stairs.


End file.
